


The Hamburg Score

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Missing scene of ep. 7x07





	The Hamburg Score

***

          - Алекс был у тебя? – ты проходишь внутрь, стоит мне открыть дверь, - Все рассказал?

\- Да… - И я не понимаю, почему этого сделал не ты…

\- Майк…

\- Что!? - чувствую, что бешусь, - Ты считаешь себя его должником лишь потому, что якобы испортил его карьеру!  И из-за этого он может теперь делать что хочет? Потому что ты ему что-то там обещал?

\- А что – у нас теперь слово ничего не стоит? – резко реагируешь ты, не снимая пальто, опускаясь на диван, - Мое решение привело к тому, что Алекс согласился представлять строительную фирму, ответственную за весь этот бардак… Он прав, в конечном итоге именно я – за все это в ответе.

\- Но ведь это – бред! – сажусь на низкий столик напротив, - Он заключал эту сделку не ради тебя и должен был знать, на что идет. И все это – неудачное стечение обстоятельств и все! Таким макаром мы договоримся до того, что я – у тебя в кредиторах числюсь!

\- Разве это – не так? – невесело усмехаешься ты, - и часа не прошло, как Донна мне любезно напомнила, что ты за меня сел.

\- Я сел – за себя! – тут же взвиваюсь я, - потому что за все хорошее надо платить, а ты… Да это я – тебе по жизни должен, если уж по Гамбургскому счету!

\- Ты мне ничего не должен… - устало отзываешься ты, - нас слишком многое связывает, для этого… Алекс же – моя забота, я дал ему слово…

\- И взяв его на фирму – подставился под удар, - договариваю за тебя, - из-за меня…

\- Иногда ты бываешь на удивление упертым, - все-таки улыбаешься ты, - чаще – когда не надо.

\- Так только кажется, - развиваю я тему, - обычно катастрофу удается предотвратить… и даже минимизировать потери.

\- У тебя по-прежнему слабая аргументация, - поднявшись, снимаешь пальто, бросая его тут же, рядом на диван, - виски? Похоже, ночь будет долгой…

 

 

         Чертов Алекс и эта его _честность_! Все ради того, чтобы перевалить с больной головы… Уже не надеясь застать его у тебя, с остервенением долблюсь в дверь, - Он еще здесь?! – отодвигаю тебя с дороги, входя.

\- Алекс мне все рассказал, Харви… - ты совсем другой, не такой, как в моем кабинете час назад, - почему?

\- Не хотел говорить? – опережаю твой вопрос, - Не все так просто, Майк…

\- Нет, как раз все очень просто! – ударив ладонью об косяк, ты останавливаешься рядом, - Ты убедил себя, в том – чего не было.

\- Я дал слово! – развернувшись, оказываюсь с тобой лицом к лицу, - и по Гамбургскому счету – именно я в ответе за весь этот бардак!

\- Если по Гамбургскому… - подхватываешь ты, - то всю кашу я заварил, взяв то pro bono…

\- Да уж… - опустившись на диван, усмехаюсь, - временами ты – как пластырь прилипчивый!

\- Но оно же – на пользу… - возражаешь ты и под моим полным сарказма взглядом договариваешь, - обычно…

\- А виски у тебя есть… - оглядываюсь кругом, - или будем на сухую соображать, как вывести из-под удара фирму, сдержать данное слово и не потерять по дороге тебя?

\- Ну как не быть… - отзываешься ты, водружая на низкий столик бутылку и бокалы, - долгая будет ночь


End file.
